


the bed song

by Alvi, room_23



Category: K-pop, Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-13
Updated: 2018-07-13
Packaged: 2019-06-09 21:22:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15276450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alvi/pseuds/Alvi, https://archiveofourown.org/users/room_23/pseuds/room_23
Summary: Ночью кто-то пробрался в кровать Чанбина.





	the bed song

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [the bed song](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12974406) by [joonielayeol](https://archiveofourown.org/users/joonielayeol/pseuds/joonielayeol). 



> The original author taked the title from Amanda Palmer's 'The Bed Song'.

Чанбин помнит, как это произошло впервые, словно это было вчера. На самом деле это происходило уже в течение нескольких месяцев, хотя это ещё не такой большой срок. В первую ночь он не заметил ничего особенного, так как спал он крепко, а единственная вещь, которая возмутила его следующим утром, - это то, что он лежал спиной к стене, а простыни рядом с ним были смяты. Чанбин мог поклясться, что они были даже немного теплыми.

 

С течением времени этот феномен стал происходить все чаще и чаще: все началось с одного раза в неделю, но потом стало повторяться чуть ли не каждую ночь. Это никак не мешало его сну, на самом деле, Чанбин наоборот стал лучше спать, так что парень предпочел просто игнорировать это. У него были более важные вещи, о которых надо было волноваться, например, тренировки, чтобы его не исключили во время шоу.

Но лишь до сегодняшнего утра. Ребята уже все сидели на кухне и завтракали, когда к ним присоединился Чанбин. Между Сынмином и Феликсом была небольшая перепалка, во время которой первый пытался узнать, куда же уходит каждую ночь австралиец.

 

– Доброе утро, – зевнул Чанбин. Сев за стол рядом с Джисоном, он взял тост и начал медленно жевать его. Этим утром он был не особо голоден.

 

– Ну серьезно, Феликс. Куда ты уходишь каждую ночь? – спрашивал Сынмин, выгибая бровь. Рот блондинчика открылся, но он так ничего и не ответил.

– Я ходил за стаканом воды, – произнёс Феликс, пытаясь звучать максимально уверенно, запинаясь на каждом слоге.

– Не ври! Ты вернулся, лишь когда Чан-хён пошел нас всех будить.  
Чанбина вдруг заинтересовала эта беседа. Чем же занимается Феликс ночами напролет, уходя из своей комнаты? Он пристально смотрел на австралийца, пытаясь найти ответ, и когда их взгляды пересеклись, уши Феликса слегка покраснели, а сам парень тут же принялся разглядывать ну очень интересную тарелку.  
– Я учил грамматику... – пробубнил он так, чтобы Чанбин его не услышал.

– Не верю. Твой корейский ни капли не улучшился, – вставил свой комментарий Минхо с полным ртом, чуть ли не плюясь хлопьями. Чанбин состроил гримасу, глядя на это зрелище.

Феликс промолчал, как и остальные ребята, так что кухню наполняли лишь звуки завтракающих парней. Спустя пару мгновений стало понятно, что блондин не собирается рассказывать о своих ночных приключениях. Чан прочистил горло и нахмурил брови.

– Чем бы ты не занимался, пожалуйста, не забывай заботиться о себе. Помни, тебе нужно высыпаться, чтобы на следующий день ты был в состоянии тренироваться. Исполнение нашей мечты уже не за горами.  
Феликс кивнул. Чан окинул взглядом всех сидящих за столом, убеждаясь, что все его услышали, после чего он встал и пошел мыть посуду.

 

Чанбин же решил выяснить, чем таким младший занимается по ночам, что даже не хочет об этом рассказывать. После того, как все умылись и пошли готовиться ко сну, он лег в свою кровать, ожидая, пока его сосед по комнате уснет. Понадобилось не так уж много времени, чтобы услышать отчетливое сопение Джисона. Чанбин направился в гостиную. Так как свет был выключен и в общаге было темно, парень решил подождать появления младшего, сидя на диване.

 

Казалось, он прождал целую вечность, хотя на самом деле всего лишь минут 10-20, как вдруг дверь, ведущая в комнату Феликса и Сынмина открылась, а в темноте показалась фигура. С помощью лунного света, который еле-еле проникал в комнату, Чанбин смог понять, что это действительно был Феликс, который на цыпочках крался в комнату Чанбина.

 

Австралиец явно шел не за водой и не за учебником по грамматике. Легкая ухмылка коснулась губ Чанбина, как только его посетила мысль, что Феликс не найдет в комнате того, что ищет. И он оказался прав: спустя пару минут дверь его комнаты вновь открылась и из нее показался явно сконфуженный Феликс. Чанбину приходилось уговаривать свое сердце стучать чуть тише, когда он увидел разочарование на лице младшего.

 

– Так тебе нравится спать в кроватях других людей, – сказал старший низким голосом, но достаточно громким, чтобы парень его услышал.

– Что за... – блондин дернулся, а потом стал вглядываться в темноту, где предположительно был источник звука. – Я н-не знаю, о чем ты говоришь.

 

Чанбин был готов поклясться, что уши младшего сейчас горели красным ярче любого светофора, и ему это казалось безумно милым.  
– Это ведь не первый раз, когда ты пробирался в мою кровать, я прав?

Феликс переступал с ноги на ногу, а пальцами нервно теребил край футболки. Он было открыл свой рот, но тут же закрыл его.  
– Нет...

Чанбин усмехнулся.  
– Иди сюда, – прошептал он, протягивая руки для объятий и смеясь от того, как загорелись глаза младшего. Он практически бросился в раскрытые руки парня, скручиваясь комочком у него на коленях.  
– Ты скучаешь по дому, да? Наверное, это очень тяжело для тебя.  
Чанбин почувствовал кивок в ответ, а потом его футболка постепенно стала намокать. Парень перебирал блондинистые волосы, пока Феликс тихо плакал в его руках. Чанбин ждал. Он мягко поглаживал парня по спине и ждал, пока его дыхание выровняется. Когда Феликс все же успокоился, Чанбин легонько поцеловал его в висок.

– Пойдем спать, Феликс.


End file.
